Acércate y bésame
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: A veces solamente necesitas dejar todo de lado y gritar: acércate y bésame. Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Sentimientos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". James/Teddy. Slash.
1. Euforia

**Acércate y bésame **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Sentimientos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Emoción/Sentimiento:** Euforia

**Pareja:** James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin

* * *

**I**

—Hola James.

El aliento cálido choca contra tu nuca y tú te volteas al reconocer esa voz que tantos estremecimientos ha causado en ti. Él luce tan desaliñado como de costumbre con el cabello azul eléctrico desordenada y la camisa mal abotonada, esa imagen te resulta demasiado atractiva.

—Hola Ted.

Si a él le molesta que lo hayas llamado por su nombre, no lo demuestra en absoluto y te sonríe de forma ladeada. Se sienta a tu lado en la barra del bar y le pide al mozo que le traiga un vaso doble de wisky escocés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —dices de forma tranquila y pausada—, ¿qué haces en un bar de semejante reputación mientras que Victoire se encuentra en Londres?

—He salido a disfrutar de la noche —responde de forma casual—. Vic se ha ido de compras con el resto de tu prima y ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando de trivialidades se trata.

Él hace un movimiento fluido con la mano y apura un trago de su wisky escocés. Tú no dices nada más y observas distraídamente hacía la pista de baile, buscando romper con la tensión de ese momento incomodo. No sabes porqué Teddy se encuentra allí pero no te sientes libre de actuar como deseas cuando él se encuentra tan cerca tuyo.

—No sabía que te gustaba venir aquí —comenta de forma despreocupada.

Tus ojos almendrados chocaN contra los penetrantes de él. —Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, Ted.

— ¿Puedo tomar eso como una invitación a descubrirlas?

—Puedes tomarlo como te plazca, tienes edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones.

La mano de Teddy se posiciona directamente sobre tu muslo enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros ligeros como el viento de primavera que sopla en las afueras del bar y tú sientes que la boca se te seca de repente.

— ¿Qué haces, Ted? —preguntas tratando de que tu voz no denote nerviosismo.

—Intentando saber las cosas que no sé, Jamie —la caricia se intensifica, los dedos hábiles recorren tu muslo en toda su extensión. Teddy se inclina y susurra en tu oído—: Te espero en los baños del fondo.

Él se pone de pie y te invita a seguirlo.

Tú permaneces en tu lugar por varios minutos, debatiéndote si aceptar la invitación o marcharte lo más pronto posible del lugar. Largarte de allí sería lo más indicado, no puedes traicionar de Victoire.

No otra vez.

Lentamente te pones pie y caminas por el pasillo que se ubica detrás de la barra de tragos. Cuando llegas a la puerta grisácea de los baños, dudas nuevamente pero finalmente terminas abriendo la puerta.

—Sabía que vendrías —escuchas que murmura la voz de Teddy pero no tienes tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando él ataca de forma eufórica tus labios.

Al principio te cuesta tomarle el ritmo pero después de unos minutos, sus bocas se mueven de forma sincronizada. Él te acaricia la cintura por debajo de la camisa y tú sueltas un suave gemido, Teddy aprovecha para colar su lengua dentro de tu boca y la invasión te hace delirar nuevamente.

Sus manos exploran el territorio conocido con una maestría envidiable. Teddy es enérgico con sus movimientos y la euforia que te recorre el cuerpo te hace sentir culpable. Gimes cuando el captura tu labio inferior entre sus dientes y tus manos buscan el borde de su playera para quitarla de un solo movimiento.

—Separa las piernas —te dice y tú obedeces de inmediato y sin pudor alguno.

Sus dedos acarician tu erección por encima del pantalón y muerdes su cuello para ahogar los gemidos de placer que te provocan las caricias de Teddy. Ya no intentas luchar contra lo que se desata en tu interior, ha sido la efusividad del momento o intentas escudarte en esa excusa.

Cuando salgan de ese baño, todo volverá a ser igual que antes. Ahora solo disfruta de la euforia que gobierna sus cuerpos.


	2. Tristeza

**Acércate y bésame **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Sentimientos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Emoción/Sentimiento:** Tristeza

**Pareja:** James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin

* * *

**II**

— ¿Qué sucede?

La voz de Teddy resuena en tu cabeza y está de repente te duele como si una manada de hipogrifos borrachos hubiera bailado toda la noche sobre ella. Tus ojos están nublados por algo que él no puede identificar, ¿tristeza quizás? Él no lo sabe con exactitud.

—No podemos seguir con esto.

Teddy pestañea, mostrando que está confuso por tus palabras. Su mano te sujeta la barbilla y te obliga a observarlo. Poco a poco se inclina hacía tu rostro e intenta besarte. Te alejas sintiendo que tu cabeza duele más que nunca. Él te hace sentir de ese modo.

Completo e incompleto al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Me dirás que pasa por tu mente?

Te pones de pie y aprietas los puños a ambos lados de tu cuerpo. Las palabras se atoran en tu garganta, quieres gritarle que se marche de una vez y al mismo tiempo quieres gritarle que se acerque a ti y que te bese como nunca lo ha hecho.

—No podemos seguir con esto, Ted.

— ¿Qué no podemos seguir con esto? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no podemos seguir viéndonos.

— ¿Por qué no?

Caminas hasta la puerta de tu habitación, él entiende claramente que es una invitación a retirarse del recinto pero permanece quieto sentado en tu cama.

—Tú estás con mi prima Victoire y está más que claro que no planeas dejarla para estar conmigo —dices cerrando los ojos con fuerza, odias sentirte tan débil cuando estás con él—. No quiero ser el premio consuelo de nadie, o estás con ella o estás conmigo. No puedes estar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo —pide, has escuchado eso tantas veces que ya has perdido la cuenta—. Tiempo es todo lo que necesito para dejarla y estar contigo.

—Tiempo es lo que te he dado —respondes—, no puedo darte más tiempo. Esta más que claro cual es tu elección.

Abres la puerta y él se pone de pie.

—Te necesito, Jamie.

Ese apodo que hace que tus piernas se pongan blandas como gelatina pero tu orgullo sigue intacto y la tristeza comienza a desbordarte. Quieres que se vaya porque su presencia te lastima.

—Vete, Ted —dices de forma tajante y él termina por entender tus palabras.

Entiende que no lo quieres ver más porque él no es tuyo. Él siempre ha sido de otra.

—Jaime... —es lo último que dice, casi te suena como una súplica pero tú te limitas a cerrar la puerta en sus narices y a escuchar sus pasos bajando por las escaleras.

Cuando estás seguro que él no va a volver a insistir, te dejas caer de espaldas contra tu cama y sueltas un largo gemido de resignación. Teddy tiene la capacidad de hacerte feliz y entristecerte al siguiente instante.

Estás triste por lo que has hecho pero sabes que es lo correcto, te lastima que él la prefiera a ella antes que a ti. Te lastima que él prefiera a tu prima antes que asumir que siente algo más importante por ti. Te lastima que pueda mostrarse públicamente con ella y que ustedes siempre tengan que verse en algún bar donde alguien no los reconozca o en tu habitación cuando tus padres no están.

Te lastima que no sea tuyo.

Quieres ahogar la tristeza, quieres hacer que desaparezca.


	3. Ternura

**Acércate y bésame **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Sentimientos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Emoción/Sentimiento:** Ternura

**Pareja:** James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin

* * *

**III**

— ¿No te has enterado?

— ¿De qué hablas Lily? —preguntas con cierto mal humor—. ¿De qué no me he enterado?

—Victoire ha llegado esta mañana a La Madriguera hecha un mar de lágrimas porque Teddy ha terminado con ella.

— ¿Le ha dicho la razón para terminar con ella?

—Solamente le ha dicho que la dejaba porque no la quería como antes y porque... ¡Se ha enamorado de un chico! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nuestro siempre heterosexual Teddy, enamorado de un chico.

El rostro de tu hermana luce escandalizado ante la pronunciación de tus propias palabras pero tú en lo único que puedes pensar es en Teddy. Francamente no puedes creer todavía que haya sido capaz de dejar a tu prima, después de aquella conversación que tuvieron en tu habitación, no había vuelto a comunicarse contigo y desde entonces transcurrieron cinco semanas en las que no pudiste dejar de pensar en él, de desear saber cómo estaba.

Lily se pone de pie luego de sacar conclusiones apresuradas de quién podría ser el chico del cual está enamorado Teddy y tú suspiras aliviado de que tu nombre no está entre las ocurrencias de tu hermana.

Te sientes contento, satisfecho, extasiado. Sientes tantas cosas que sientes que vas a explotar como dijo una vez el tío Ron: «Una persona no puede sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, explotaría.» Pero a ti no te importa explotar de la felicidad en ese mismo momento.

Tus pensamientos no duran demasiado tiempo antes que las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea te llamen la atención. Reconoces el cabello azul eléctrico de Teddy, quieres correr hacía él y abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que nunca más lo dejaras ir pero las palabras huyen de tus labios.

—He dejado a Victoire —te dice cuando se funden en un eterno abrazo, lleno de sentimientos y de disculpas mutuas—. ¡Quiero gritarle a los cuatro vientos que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y que no puedo vivir sin ti!

—Tampoco exageres, Teddy —dices con el ceño fruncido—. Pudiste estar cinco semanas sin mí, puedes sobrevivir perfectamente.

—Esas cinco semanas han sido las más frustrantes de toda mi vida —te roba un beso ligero como una mariposa—. Te he extrañado tanto, Jamie. Te necesito y no te imaginas cuanto.

— ¿A sí? —preguntas y tus dedos juegan con los botones de su camisa, te gusta tentarlo—. ¿Cuánto me has extrañado?

Sus labios atacan los tuyos con necesidad, con sed y con hambre. Han estado separados más tiempo de lo que te gustaría y lo has extrañado tanto que necesitas contacto con él, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Lo anhelas.

Al verlo con el cabello todo desordenada, como aquella vez que se encontraron en el solitario bar, los labios hinchados por los besos que se acaban de dar y con la camisa toda desarreglada, lo único que acude a tu mente es ternura.

Teddy te inspira ternura y es en la ternura de su mirada que quieres perderte por la eternidad.

Él es ahora tuyo, solamente tuyo no debes compartirlo con nadie, y tú eres enteramente de él. Ambos se pertenecen.

— ¡Tú eres el chico del cual Teddy está enamorado! —exclama tu hermana desde la cima de las escaleras—. Espera a que mamá y papá se enteren.

No les importa que Lily los delate.

Es más, les está haciendo un gran favor.


End file.
